Network Function Virtualization (NFV) is an industry effort to transform the way that network operators architect networks by evolving standard IT virtualisation technology to consolidate many network equipment types onto industry standard high volume servers, switches and storage, with the goal of cost reduction and efficient network operation and performance. In non-virtualised networks, network functions (NFs) are implemented as a combination of vendor specific software and hardware. By contrast, in NFV environment, NFs are separated from the hardware they run on using virtual hardware abstraction to virtualize entire classes of NFs into building blocks that may be connected, or chained, together to create communication services.